Leverage
by horsegal-98
Summary: This is most definately slash. Which means malemale action. So if you don't want to read it, don't. JackSloane. Jack is prepared to do anything to become the best secret agent....


Leverage.  
  
Sloane stood up calmly and straightened some fly-away papers on his desk.  
  
"I'm as concerned about Sydney's future as you are, Jack."  
  
Jack Bristow stared at Arvin tensely from his position in the hard-backed leather chair placed in front of the desk.  
  
"How can you say that? I am Sydney's father. You are an enemy of both Sydney and the state. If there's anyone's future that you should be concerned about, it should be your own, considering your position."  
  
Sloane cleared his throat and shrugged.  
  
"Sydney has become almost like a daughter to me, Jack, and you are my oldest and closest friend."  
  
Jack pursed his lips. He was prepared to use his "friendship" with Sloane to his own advantage.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sloane held up the palms of his hands in defence.  
  
"Jack, Jack. Can't an invitation issued to a friend be interpreted as an innocent gesture of- well, friendship?"  
  
"Arvin, I've known you long enough to know that no matter how many times we meet, it will always be about business."  
  
"Well this time, it's not going to be."  
  
Arvin crossed the room to stand in front of Jack.  
  
"What?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Nothing." Sloane smiled. He went to move away, but suddenly thought the better of it. He threw his arms around Jack, noting the feel of his expensive, tailored suit and broad shoulders, and kissed him.  
  
Jack was taken by surprised. He wasn't homo-sexual, and had always assumed that Sloane was "straight", especially since he had been married to Emily and had had an affair with Irina. He supposed that he had been wrong. He went to pull away, but changed his mind and decided to make the best of the situation. Perhaps he could use Sloane's attraction to him to benefit himself and Sydney. Maybe even get close to some of the Rambaldi artefacts that he knew Sloane held.  
  
Jack pushed himself back into Sloane's kiss, allowing Sloane's questing tounge to enter his mouth. A part of him felt a bit sick, but he really was a dedicated agent, prepared to go to any lengths to gain information. He forced himself to reciprocate and match Sloane's frantic desperation, stretching his hands up to run his fingers through Sloane's thin spattering of hair. Sloane moved his lips from Jacks mouth to his neck, enjoying the feel of Jack's short layer of stubble on his mouth. He groaned and felt himself grow hard, and Arvin was embarassed when he realised that there was no possible way that he could hide it from Jack.  
  
Jack glanced down at Arvin's hardness and smiled faintly.  
  
"I have to go." He pulled away and smiled more broadly. "CIA business."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, I've made you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't think that either of us was uncomfortable with what just went on." Jack lied. "I fully intend to finish this. Tonight, come to my apartment."  
  
Sloane gaped, open-mouthed at Jack. He would have never picked Jack as the type to be curious or even open-minded about matters of sexuality. Jack had always been so strict, private and intensely dedicated to his marriage and work. Sloane wondered what would happen if Sydney found out. She'd be shocked, and very angry. Sloane knew that Sydney despised him. Perhaps this would give him an amount of leverage over Jack, not to mention fufill the fervant longing of a well-hidden fantasy. Yes, this could benefit Alvin immensely.  
  
He kissed Jack on the lips, a short, goodbye kiss.  
  
"See you then".  
  
After leaving Sloane's home, Jack immediately went to the CIA and managed to manipulate Marshall into producing a computer program that would allow him to duplicate the files on Sloane's own PC. He'd think of some excuse, even if he went on whilst Sloane was in the shower. Marshall took a time to agree to producing the program, as Jack was unable to tell him exactly why he needed the program. But it was made, and well worth the effort.  
  
Upon completing that task, Jack returned home and checked his home armament supply. He could not go to Sloane unarmed, for he knew that Sloane was every bit as devious as he himself was. Part of him supsected that Sloane had an alterior motive, just as he had. But Jack was very willing to use his intense, masculine sexuality to help himself and Sydney.  
  
Jack frowned as he started pulling on his navy tie.  
  
Meanwhile, Alvin was preparing for Jack's arrival. Although his rendevous with Jack was primarily to fufill a physical desire, he realised that it could be useful evidence if he ever needed to disgrace Jack's reputation. After all, the man had killed him, brought him back to life, poisoned him, stabbed him, lied to him, cheated him, worked with him, condemned him, been imprisoned by him and had been saved from a bullet by him. If anything, Jack was unpredictable.  
  
Arvin's lightening fast intallect realised that filming their encounter would provide concrete evidence that it had actually happened. Although the house that Sloane had shared with Emily had been under camera supervision he had not had them installed in his current residence, after all, he was now a humanitarian. He needed something high tech, as Jack would easily spot an obvious device. He needed several, tiny cameras with tapes that could be easily duplicated but only seen by Sloane and noone else.  
  
For a moment, Sloane wondered which of his allies he could contact to make these on such a short time frame. He decided on Sark.  
  
Jack arrived at Sloane's apartment calm and without emotion.  
  
"Arvin" He greeted Sloane by first name when he opened the door and let Jack inside to take shelter from the piercing rain.  
  
Sloane said nothing but tugged Jack into his arms. His mouth met Jack's, and traced the outline of Jack's plump, ever-present frown, the delicate arch of his eyebrows, the manly curve of his jawbone. He wanted Jack, needed Jack at that very moment even more than he needed Rambaldi.  
  
Jack realised that he desperately needed to gain an erection or Sloane would know that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Lauren who was kissing him, which worked quite effectively as Sloane reached down to unbutton his shirt. He forced himself to tug at Sloane's pants, and quicken his breathing. As long as he kept his eyes close, it would be all right.  
  
Sloane finally managed to undo the last button of Jack's shirt, his trembling had made it a difficult task. He carefully removed Jack's tie and dropped it neatly onto the floor beside the bed. His shirt soon followed, and then Jack was Sloane's to explore. Sloane's hands wandered over Jack's tanned chest and paused for a moment to play with a nipple, first with hands and then with mouth. After that, Sloane ventured lower, causing Jack to emitt a genuine moan of pleasure.  
  
It was time for Jack to gain control, which he considered critical in all aspects of his life. He picked Sloane up easily and threw him back on the bed, fairly ripping the rest of Sloane's clothes off. Surely it was better to be the giver then the reciever. After all, it was all a matter of leverage. 


End file.
